Many fishing scenarios call for the fisherman to stand in tall grass or weeds and/or wade out into water. When it comes time to change lures or remove a fish from the line, both hands of the fisherman are required. However, the tall grass, weeds and/or water environments do not present a convenient place for the fisherman to lay down his rod.
Accordingly, a variety of belt-hung fishing rod holsters have been developed in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,573, a one-piece fishing rod holster fastenable to a fisherman's belt is disclosed. A plurality of loops extending from the holster body accept a fishing rod's handle. However, if the holster angle is changed, i.e., the fisherman bends over, then the rod will slide out from the loops. Furthermore, the disclosed holster offers no solution in the case of fly fishing where there is no rod handle extending beyond the cylindrical reel.
Another fishing rod holster, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,578, consists of a rigid belt-attached structure for supporting a fishing rod during use and for holding the fishing rod during portage. However, the structure requires the use of a separate attachable retainer strip which must be fastened in place on the holster to prevent the fishing rod from falling out during portage.